


K-i-s-s-i-n-g

by weestarmeggie



Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Handcuffs, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: Draco and Hermione have different opinions about kissing.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946236
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	K-i-s-s-i-n-g

**Author's Note:**

> Today the challenge is 100 words only. Thank you to both [Senlinyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senlinyu/pseuds/senlinyu) for the prompt, "stop kissing me" and [Monsterleadmehome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome) for, "handcuffs". Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine

“Take off these handcuffs, Granger.” 

“Only if you stop kissing me.”

“I’m not kissing you, Granger.” Draco jerked forward, though his movement was impeded by the handcuffs Hermione had clicked around his wrists not twenty minutes ago. “Kissing is by definition a touch or caress with the lips and as you can see” — his fingers pointed inwards towards his head — “my lips are up here.” His tongue flicked out over them. “It’s not my fault your lips are down there. Kissing my cock.”

Hermione lifted an eyebrow and then herself, from his lap. 

Draco threw his head back and groaned.


End file.
